July4Vocaloid
by Suki Doll
Summary: It's July 4th and Vocaloids friends are celebrating it by having a nice picnic! or so it was until they decided to have an all out battle..... not really. Well I hope you like this story.


**Ok so I wrote this for this contest thing on **

**I was going to make it more funny but I forgot all my ideas so it turned out weird**

**And I didn't know how else to write it so I wrote it in chat form since I suck at describing things  
**

**so  
**

**Here is my bad story:**

* * *

Meiko: -is sitting on a high chair- "Team 1 and team 3, let the games, begin!"

Meiko honked the blow horn she got and watched as the two teams on the ground started after each other.

Luka: "Finally!" -starts after Gakupo with a raw tuna fish in her hands-

-.-Flashback-.-

_All the Vocaloids, Utaus and Fanloids finish singing "Honey Honey"_

_-crowd cheers. Everyone on stage bows down and then gets off-_

_Len: "That was tiresome!"_

_Rin: "Yep!"_

_Meiko: "Well what do we do now?" -looks at Neru-_

_Neru: -texting. Looks up at Meiko- "We got like 9 hours till the show starts"_

_Miku: "Lets go see the spot I reserved for us to get a good look at the fireworks!"_

_Kaito: "Spot?"_

_Miku: "Yep! Come on everyone!" -runs off stage and to a big empty grassy place and everyone follows-_

_Meiko: "Woah!"_

_Luka: "This place is big!"_

_Miku: "Guess we'll eat first!"_

_Rin: "Race you down the hill, Len-kun!" -runs down the hill-_

_Len: "Hey! That's cheating!" -chases after Rin and loses-_

_Kaito: -stomach rumbles- "Mmmm. My tummy wants ice cream"_

_Miku: -laughs- "Don't worry" -shows Kaito a big picnic basket- "I've got plenty in here"_

_Everyone went down the hill and stuffed their faces with sweets, barbecue, alcohol, tea, fruit, and fish._

_Len: "I'm full!" -is on the ground laying down and staring at the blue sky- "How much time do we have left?"_

_Neru: "7 hours" -texting-_

_Meiko: "Damn" -opens sake can and drinks- "What do we do now?"_

_Kaito: "How about we play some games?"_

_Miku: "Yeah! Time flies when you're having fun!"_

_Haku: "I don't think I'll ever have fun"_

_Teto: "Aww come one silly!" -slaps Haku's back- "It'll be fun!"_

_Luna: "What are we playing?" -everyone silences-_

_Leon: "Lets play a war battle game!"_

_Lola: -whacks Leon-_

_Akaito: "That sounds fun!"_

_Rin: "Yeah! lets team up and go against each other!"_

_Ted: "We do have a lot of room so we won't disturb other people"_

_Meiko: "Ok! Lets choose our teams and then play!"_

_-everyone chooses teams-_

**_Team 1:  
Len Kagamine  
Rin Kagamine  
Miku Hatsune  
Luka Megurine  
Neru Akita  
Haku Yowane_**

**_Team 2:  
Kaito  
Meiko  
Leon  
Miriam  
Lola_**

**_Team 3:  
Gakupo Kamui  
Megpoid  
Sweet Ann  
Big Al  
Prima_**

**_Team 4:  
Teto Kasane  
Ted Kasane  
Ruko Yokune  
Luna Amane  
Mako Nagone  
Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko_**

**_Team 5:  
Akaito  
Kaiko  
Kikaito  
Taito  
Kamaito  
Nigaito_**

_Kaiko: "Um who goes first?"_

_Meiko: -draws from a hat- "Looks like team 1 and team 3!"_

_Luka: "Wait! We have to have a ref so no one breaks the rules"_

_Everyone: "What rules?"_

_Luka: "Ok, well so no one can get hurt"_

_Meiko: -raises hand- "I'll be it!" -everyone stares at Meiko- "What?" -Meiko gives back evil stare-_

_Everyone: "oh nothing"_

-.-End flashback-.-

Gakupo: "Oh Luka! You're coming for me!?" -runs happily towards Luka-

Luka: "This is for asking me what color my underwear was!" -whacks Gakupo with tuna fish-

Gakupo: "Ouch!"

Miku: "Wait!" -grabs Luka by the shoulder- "How about you use him so we could win?"

Luka: "Oh yeah! Good thinking!" -faces Gakupo-

Gakupo: "Luka?"

Luka: "I'll tell you what color panties I'm wearing if you take down everyone else on your team" -smiles-

Gakupo: "Ok!" -runs back to teammates-

Megpoid: "Hey! What the-!" -gets knocked out by Gakupo's sword-

Big Al: "Hey samurai! What are you doing!?" -goes after Gakupo-

Gakupo: -hits back of Big Al's neck-

Sweet Ann: "Big Al!"

Prima: "Gakupo's gone crazy!"

Neru: -takes pictures with cellphone-

Haku: -sitting on the ground next to Meiko-

Gakupo: "I want to know what color they are!!" -attacks Prima and Sweet Ann then goes back to Luka- "So what color are they?"

Luka: -smiles- "Len. Rin. We're ready"

Gakupo: "What?" -hears rumbling from behind and turns around-

Len and Rin: "ROAD ROLLER!!" -Is on road roller and is head towards Gakupo's direction-

Gakupo: "Ahh!! Meiko! Road Rollers don't count!" -tries to run away past Luka-

Len and Rin: "Meiko! The road roller won't kill anyone!"

Meiko: -is drinking sake and gives a thumbs up sign-

Gakupo: "What!?"

Luka: -whacks Gakupo with tuna fish-

Gakupo: -falls on back- "Ouch" -looks up and sees Len and Rin coming closer- "Ahhhh!!!"

Len and Rin: -runs over Gakupo-

Meiko: "And the winner is!!" -waits for Len and Rin to fully run over Gakupo who is now flat like paper- "Team 1!!"

Len and Rin: -gives each other high-fives- "Yeah!"

Meiko: "Next up! Team 2 and team 4!"

Kaito: "Wait what about you?"

Meiko: "I'm ref" -blows blow horn- "Good luck!"

After some bread throwing and tea flying, only Teto, Ted, Luna, Leon, Lola, and Kaito are left.

Teto: "Die Kaito!" -throws stale piece of bread at Kaito-

Leon: "No!!" -jumps in front of Kaito and gets hit in the chest-

Kaito: "Leon!!" -holds Leon-

Leon: "Kaito.." -holds Kaitos hand- "I want you to know, I love yo-" -gets whacked in the head by Lola-

Lola: "Stop crewing around or we're going to lose" -goes after Luna-

Luna: "Teto! Help!"

Teto: "I'm on it! Ted! Get the guys!" -chases after Lola-

Ted: "Right!" -walks over to Kaito and Leon who is still holding is hands-

Kaito: "Come on Leon! Or else we'll lose!" -tries to help Leon up-

Leon: "I'm sorry Kaito... go on without me" -ties to be dramatic-

Kaito: "Ok" -Stands up and runs-

Leon: "Kaito! You dense block! I didn't mean it!" -gets knocked out by Ted-

Ted: "Oh Kaito~" -says in sexy man voice-

Kaito: -Stops and turns around-

Ted: "I have ice cream"

Kaito: -happy- "You do!?"

Ted: "Yeah just come closer"

Kaito: -skips to Ted-

Meiko: -throws sake can at Ted's head-

Ted: -gets knocked out-

Kaito: "Meiko! He said he was gonna give me ice cream!"

Meiko: "You dimwit! He was tricking you!"

Kaito: "Oh. But aren't you cheating? You're ref"

Meiko: "I never said I wasn't playing"

Lola: "Stupid brother" -kicks Leon in the side- "Meiko, we won"

Meiko: -looks around and see's Teto and Luna knocked out- "Team 2 wins! Now it's time for team 3 and team 5!" -the teams get on the field-

"Go!" -blows blowhorn-

Everyone on team 3 tackles Gakupo and ties him up.

Gakupo: "Hey!" -is tied up-

Big Al: "That's what you get for knocking out your own teammates and making us lose"

Prima: "Yeah!"

Sweet Ann: -places plastic sword next to Gakupo- "Here"

Gakupo: "What's that?! Where's my sword!?"

Sweet Ann: "This is for safety precautions"

Megpoid: "It's ok Gakupo! We just don't want to lose again"

Gakupo: "But I just wanted to know what color it was..."

Kamaito: "Oh dearies!" -uses boa to wave-

Big Al: -shivers- "How did that come from Kaito?" -rest of teammates nod-

--

Kaito: -on sidelines watching- "Achoo!"

Len: "Are you cold?"

Kaito: "No, I don't think so"

Rin: "Hmm, how weird"

--

Taito: -elbows Kamaito- "Don't do that. It's disgusting"

Akaito: -laughs- "I have to admit. He's right"

Nikaito: "Umm"

Kaiko: "What's wrong?"

Kikaito: -points- "I thing the battle started"

Team 3 all gangs up on Kamaito and knocks him out.

Akaito: "Oh no!"

Taito: -takes out icepick and goes after Sweet Ann-

Akaito: "Take this!" -tries to knock out Big Al but fails-

Big Al: "Now take this!" -punches Akatio-

Akatio: "oh no" -gets knocked out-

After some stabbings and people getting knocked out, Gakupo and most of team 5 is left.

Kamaito: "Ooo they tied up a pretty one" -walks around tied up Gakupo-

Gakupo: -whimpers- "Please don't hurt me"

Kamaito: "Ok. Only if you do as I say"

Gakupo: "On second thought, hurt me. I'd never listen to some as scary as you! Unless it's Luka"

Kamaito: -takes out eggplant and smiles-

Gakupo: "What are you doing?"

Kamaito: -licks eggplant-

Gakupo: "AHHHHH!!!! STOP THAT!!"

Kamaito: -pokes finger into eggplant-

Gakupo: "STOP!!! LEAVE MRS. EGGPLANT ALONE!!!"

Kamaito: "Not unless you let me "play" with you"

Gakupo: -shivers- "Just kill me before you continue your assault on Mrs. Eggplant"

Kamaito: -pissed- "Fine!" -knocks out Gakupo-

Meiko: "And team 5 wins!"

Prima: "Wait! That's no fair! We fought before! and we were tired!" -gets up from ground-

Meiko: -drunk- "durrr....So?"

Prima: -throws tea cup at Meiko-

Mekio: "Oh that's it!" -gets of chair and goes after Prima with sake can-

Len and Rin: "All out war!!" -gets on road roller and starts running over some Utaus-

Teto: "That's sexist!"

Len: "What? How is that sexist?"

Teto: -tosses bread at Len-

Len: -throws banana's at Teto-

Rin: "Food fight!" -throws oranges randomly at people-

Luka: "Calm down!"

Neru: "Five minutes"

Luka: "What?" -gets nailed by an eggplant-

Gakupo: "Sorry dear!"

Luka: -chases after Gakupo with swordfish-

Miku: "We only have five minutes until the fireworks?"

Neru: -nods and returns to texting-

Miku: "Guys!" -everyone still trying to kill each other-

Kaito: "My ice cream!!" -mourns over ice cream-

Miku: "Guys!!"

Haku: "It's your fault I'm like this!" -throws beer bottle onto ground-

Teto: "Ted, you're such a girl!" -throws bread-

Ted: "And you're a joke!"

Ruko: -hits Ted- "What's wrong with jokes?"

Tsubame: "You know, Ruko, you're too tall to be 12"

Ruko: "I'm a man you idiot"

Tsubame: "..... No you're half man and half woman. So you're still too tall to be a 12 year old"

Mako Nagone: -throwing ninja stars at people and slashing at food coming towards her-

Leon: "Kaito, why won't you love me!?"

Lola: -whacks brother-

Len: "Neru, I hate it when you text me every minute!"

Neru: -still texting-

Rin: "Len, you're such a playboy!" -throws orange-

Meiko: -drunk- "Hagss... shom... dig-hic- ni... you know -hic- the rest" -falls onto ground-

Sweet Ann: -swearing up a storm-

Miriam: -sipping some tea-

Prima: -singing opera in the corner-

Big Al: -tackling Akaito-

Akaito: "Damn you!"

Kaito: -still mourning- "That was the last ice cream!"

Miku: -takes out megaphone- "GUYS!" -everyone stops trying to kill each other- "The fireworks are about to begi-" -one firework shoots into the night sky-

Everyone: -stops what they're doing and looks- "Oooooo"

Miku: -smiles- "Happy July Fourth everyone!"

Everyone: -looks at Miku then returns to killing each other-

Miku: -sigh- "Just like last year"

* * *

**Yeah**

**Bad**

**Hope you like it still**


End file.
